


Fluid

by SusieBeeca



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Gen, Homophobia, Illustrations, Kevin is a dick, Lesbophobia, Sexual Harassment, illustrated fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca
Summary: Snowflake's been dragged out to a human establishment known as a "pub", and she is NOT having a good time. One drink in, and her night takes a turn.Note: This is my OC fancharacter Snowflake, created before the canon one made her appearance in CYM. She's appeared in several of my other fanfics.Thisis how I initially pictured her. The other gems don't really understand her autism, but they're learning :D)





	Fluid

Snowflake sat, shoulders hunched, knees pinched tight, a scowl pulling the corners of her mouth almost down to her chin. How had she let Bismuth talk her into this?! A pub was the absolute _worst_ place for someone like her to waste a Friday night. Too many bodies. Too steamy, smoky. The noises were rattling around in her head like jagged spears, and the flashing lights were driving her crazy. The small forest of ripped-up napkins in front of her stood as a testament to just how much stimming she’d had to do in the past ten minutes alone---without it, she probably would have had a meltdown.

She ripped another one. To the beat of the music, she began to chant as low and even as she could: “It’s good. You smile. Your friends are happy. You smile. Nothing is wrong. You smile. It can’t get worse…”

And, of course, it just got worse. A sudden voice next to her made her jump, and when she turned around, there was a human standing by her, a cocky grin on his face and one hand gesturing to the barstool by his side. “Hey there, baby,” he purred. “This seat taken?”

She frowned, but then quickly forced her face to relax; she3 knew gems and humans alike mistook frowning for anger, and she’d been coached to keep as pleasant an expression as possible. Leaning down, Snowflake carefully eyed the stool. No nametags, no signs, nothing. Her inspection done, she looked back up at him. “It doesn’t look like it.”

The human chuckled and sat down. “I like a lady with a sense of humour.” He ran a hand through his hair, which seemed needless, since it didn’t change the style at all. “The name’s Kevin. I’m kind of a big deal ‘round these parts.”

She clicked her tongue against her teeth. “Really? ‘Cause you’re kinda short.”

His face pinched up, but before Snowflake could try to decipher what that could mean, he’d slipped right back into his smooth patter. “You know, I dig big ladies like you.”

One of his hands had been creeping closer to hers, and she yanked her arm back. “What?”

It looked like he wanted to grab at her again, but instead he rested the side of his face against his hand and gestured to her drink. “Can I buy you another one of those?”

Snowflake took in a deep breath through her nostrils. _What the hell was going on?_ This conversation was making her hands dance around even more than usual. “Uh. I. I. I don’t know. Do you have money?”

His eyes lit up. “Money? Baby, you like money? I’m _drowning_ in money!”

Snowflake’s molars ground together. _Agh, damn! Was that a metaphor? Why do people always talk like that?!_

But she had to calm herself, and remember how to talk “normally”. All it would take was a few easy sentences—half of them leading questions, the other half declarations---and, then, maybe she’d be able to extricate herself from this uncomfortable social imposition. She cleared her throat. “Money?” 

“Yeah, baby! Money!”

“Well…” She grabbed another napkin and started ripping the zigzags that made the grating on her nerves inch away just a little. “That drink was six human dollars. Do you have six human dollars?”

“For you, baby, I got all the money in the world.” He whistled at the barkeep and snapped his fingers. “Hey! Boy! Another one for the lady, and get me a Belvedere!”  
When the scowling barkeep turned to the shelf, Kevin added sharply “And none of that Grey Goose shit! I want the real deal!”

He turned back to Snowflake and glanced down at the napkin she was turning to confetti. “Hey, don’t be nervous, baby. I’m not gonna bite.” He winked. “Unless you’re into that…”

And then he grabbed her hand.

It was like a white, scalding shriek in her brain, and Snowflake yanked back sharply. “_**Don’t touch me!!**_”

He startled, but at least did as told. “Hey. Hey. Easy, girl.”

Snowflake picked up a stack of napkins and went to work. Rip, rip, rip… the jangling inside her bled away, but she was still tense.

Kevin raised an eyebrow. “Uh. You a lesbian, or something?”

Snowflake’s head bobbed up, and she smiled brightly. Finally, a human term she understood! “Yes! Yes I am!”

“Hm.” The smirk on his face went from slick to downright creepy. “That’s cool, but like… sexuality is fluid, you know?”

“Uh, no. I don’t know.”

He leaned in close---too close, but she didn’t pull away. “Being a lesbian is so passé, babe. You gotta open yourself up. Start trying new things. Don’t limit yourself like that.”

Snowflake opened her mouth to respond, but closed it again when he started talking over her:

“I dated this chick once. Said she was a lesbo. But once she got a taste of Grade A Kevin meat, she didn’t want to go back to a vagitarian.”

Thankfully, he paused when the barkeep came over with their drinks. That gave Snowflake another distraction, and she snatched her glass away as Kevin paid---sans tip, of course. He took a sip, hiding his choke a little, and then asked her “You ever been with a man before?”

Snowflake frowned, this time not bothering to force her expression into something more palatable. “No. Have you?”

He snorted. “Ugh, no way! I’m not a homo!”

“Really?” She finally put down the decimated napkins and picked up her drink. “Because you just told me sexuality is fluid.”

“Yeah, for girls!”

“I’m not a girl. I’m an obsidian.” He started to speak, but she interrupted. “You said it yourself: sexuality is fluid. You can’t limit yourself.”

His expression darkened, and he stood up. So did Snowflake, and when he saw how much she towered over him, he quickly, and very meekly, sat back down.

“Sexuality is fluid. Sexuality is fluid,” she repeated, flapping her hands around her face. “Try new things. Open yourself up.” Then she bent down so that her face was an inch from his, close enough she could smell the whiff of cold vodka on his breath. “Have you ever been with a man? If not, why not? Sexuality is fluid. Fluid, fluid, fluid. Why not grab your ankles and a bottle of lube and try new things, hm, Kevvy-boy-o?” She barked with laughter and clapped her hands. “Fluid! Fluid! Fluid!”  
Kevin had gone pale, and he stumbled a bit as he got off the barstool. “Okay, you know what? Crazy chicks are hot, but YOU, lady? You are _out there!_” He slammed the rest of his drink, gagged, and added “_Way the fuck out there!!_” before storming off.

“Huh,” Snowflake said with a tiny smile. “Getting rid of him was easier than I thought.”

“_Thank_ you!”

Again, she jumped at the sudden voice beside her, but quickly calmed when she saw it wasn’t another Kevin-type. This human had a much warmer smile. “That creep’s been harassing every girl in here,” she said with a low, smoky voice. “I thought I’d have to drop-kick him into next week, but I think you scared him off!”

Snowflake bit her lip, processing what to say next. She settled on an old staple: “Uh, hi. Nice to meet you. I’m Snowflake.”

“Sabina,” the human replied with a twinkle in her eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was kind of a venty fic, but it was fun to write! As always, thanks for reading :)


End file.
